


"If the coffee doesn't lift your spirits, the people there will."

by y33t



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Morons and Mathrocks (D&D Story), Original Work
Genre: A bit of canon divergence, Coffeeshop AU, Gen, Human AU, Modern AU, everyone is alive and well au, i guess, no magical powers au, who asked for this? brick apparently
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24880393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/y33t/pseuds/y33t
Summary: You asked for it brick.also the group met and traveled around the world (or at least a bit of it) before touching down at Bandrop.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	"If the coffee doesn't lift your spirits, the people there will."

Jack has travelled for quite a few years around the world, riding his coffee truck (a taco truck turned into a mobile coffee shop) called The Jack Of All Trades. His shop boasts a nearly endless variety of coffee from his travels around the world. But what people love more than the coffee, is the crew he travels with. His employees range from a fluffy haired dude to an 11 year old child. If the coffee doesn't lift your spirits, the people there will.

The story of how his crew came to be is just as, if not more, weird and fascinating as the crew themselves. Fruhand, the assistant barista, first met Jack when he hitched a ride with him on the road. He didn't really have anywhere to go, so he just asked Jack for a job. Later on, they even met his sister, Arviel. 

Crusty, the bodyguard, was found in a river moments after Jack met Fruhand. He said that he was a former marine soldier, but he also thought he was a robot, so everybody just thinks he's got a few screws loose. He did get along very well with Fruhand though, and even became a father figure for him. 

Skira, the customer-turned-employee, had a bit of a weird story. She just came along one day, drank a ton of coffee everyday, and when it came time for Jack to move the coffee truck, she said she wanted to come along. Jack said she had to work if she wanted to come along and Skira said she'd do it if she could have free coffee to drink everyday. 

Fraura, the 11 year old child that was tagging along, had asked Jack and the crew for help with finding artifacts from around the world. To be honest, they didn't know what to do when she said that. They assumed she was separated from her mother somewhere but they asked around and no one knew who she was. She seemed to be doing good on her own though. So they just said "Screw it, hop right in."

For a long time, these were the people who ran The Jack Of All Trades. Going around the world, bringing good times and sometimes crimes too (courtesy of Crusty and Fruhand mostly). Now they are at Bandrop, with a few regular customers visiting in and out. Trensus, local engineer and apparently the father of Crusty, visits every now and then for a cup of coffee. There is also Arviel, who visits to see how Fruhand is doing and hangs out around the coffee truck. Cloudtop, the police officer also hangs around for a cup of coffee.

They even had a few new employees. There's Rattlehorn, who insists on wearing a plague doctor's mask at all times (apparently because he is a germaphobe). He used to do shifts at the graveyard, but having someone who always has a plague doctor mask running the graveyard is bound to have some people complaining. One time, Fruhand decided it would be fun to take the mask off for a prank. When Rattle was distracted, he pulled the mask off and found that Rattle... just had a skeleton face mask on. I guess he really was a germaphobe. He did get all defensive about it though.

Next was Snow Buzzard, or just Snow. He apparently works for the queen and is working a case in the area. He said he was staying in the area for a few weeks and decided to work at the shop for a bit of coin. He has this big scar on his face which makes him look quite scary. Rattle even pulled out his makeshift crossbow (don't ask) and aimed it at him when they first met. Jack put a stop to this instantly though. Snow is pretty nice though, contrary to how he looks.

Now, the crew is in Bandrop, and it seems like they plan to stay. Everyone here is nice, the living situation isn't too bad, and sure, maybe a few drug dealers here and there but nothing Crusty can't deal with (literally and figuratively). So, if anyone asks where The Jack Of All Trades is, you can surely point them to Bandrop and they'll be greeted with wide smiles and hot coffee.

**Author's Note:**

> might add more chapters, who knows


End file.
